


late night

by M0CKINGBIRD



Series: domestic woogyu [1]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M, woogyu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 01:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6174409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M0CKINGBIRD/pseuds/M0CKINGBIRD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“i can’t really sleep when you aren’t here.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	late night

Sunggyu opened the door slowly, trying not to make noise. He had stayed late at work and the last thing he wanted to do was to wake Woohyun up. So he took his shows before getting in and left his bag on the floor. His footsteps were light and he could barely breath.

“Gyu?” The voice made him look up.

“Baby, why are you awake?”

He couldn’t not smile. Woohyun was so cute. He was wearing an old Sunggyu’s shirt and boxers, his barefoot squirming on the cold floor. His hair was a mess and his eyes were basically still closed.

“I can’t really sleep when you aren’t here.”

The eldest left all his things in the living room and walked to the younger. He held him on his arms, his lips kissing his soft hair. Woohyun’s hands wrapped the other’s waist, his face automatically going to the crook of Sunggyu’s neck.

“I’m sorry, it’s so late.”

Woohyun nodded. He was almost sleeping again; right there. Sunggyu smiled again and guided him to their room, helping him getting into bed. He took his clothes as fast as possible and five minutes later he had already laid in the mattress, his arms again holding his boyfriend close to his chest.

He heard I softly ‘I love you’ before he drifted to sleep.


End file.
